officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KMVA
'''KMVA (96.5 MHz) is a commercial FM Radio station serving the Los Angeles, California metropolitan area. The station is owned by Studio Networks and broadcasts a Rhythmic Hot Adult Contemporary format. The station's studios and offices are located in the Greater Los Angeles area with its Radio and TV sister stations. History KLAC KMVA signed on the air in 1950 at around 4PM at 106.5 FM. The station was known as "L.A. Country 106.5" and carried the call sign KLAC. Somewhere in 1953, the station moved its frequency to 106.3 FM. During its KLAC era, the station hosted several local concerts, and invited over country icons including Hank Williams, Johnny Cash, Patsy Cline, etc. KLYN 106.3: First Soul Music station In 1964, KLAC moved to 94.3 FM, and 106.3 flipped to Soul Music as "KLYN 106.3"; the same day, the KLYN callsign was adopted. During this time period, KLYN was the only radio station in Los Angeles that was aimed at the African-American community. The station also received popularity nationwide, and interview Martin Luther King in 1966. After King's assassination in 1968, the station hosted an event called "Loving MLK" and invited every African-American in the city to join the event, and have with their friends and family; before the end of the event, everyone including several pastors would give prayers to Martin Luther King and would also remember his accomplishments. Majic, Q106, and Mix In 1978, KLYN flipped to Disco music as "Majic 106.3". In mid-1984, it shifted to Urban Adult Contemporary. In 1987, the station dropped the Urban AC format and switch to Rhythmic Contemporary, utilizing the brand "Q106". The format would last until December 30, 1996, when it flipped to Hot AC as "Mix 106.3". The last song on "Q" was "So Many Tears" by Tupac while the first on "Mix" was "6 Underground" by Sneaker Pimps. K-Love 106.3 In 1999 KLYN was acquired by RB Media, (predecessor to Mas Media, now Quintana Media Group) from Emmis Communications. On February 14, 2003, after playing "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" by Michael Jackson, KLYN flipped to Spanish Oldies as "K-Love 106.3". The new format played Spanish-language Oldies, mainly ballads, from the late-60s to the early-2000s. The KLVE call sign was introduced in April. In mid-2008, the station added Latin Pop, Regional Mexican, and Cumbia to its playlist. Lawsuit from EMF KLVE was not an affiliate of "K-Love", a Christian Radio Network that is owned by the Educational Media Foundation. Many residents of Los Angeles, especially Christians were confused by the station's brand and format. EMF filed a cease and desised order to RB Media on August 2004. On October 2nd of the same year, the FCC intervened with the lawsuit and in December, they gave KLVE the right to use the "K-Love" moniker, due to the fact that EMF did not own or affiliated a "K-Love" station in the Los Angeles area at that time Return to Hot AC as "Hot 106.3"/"106.3 KLVE" On October 30, 2018, Mas Media fired the entire air-staff except for afternoon K-Love host Sonia Esther and midday host Manuela Galvan. The following day, Mas Media announced via a webinar that the station would flip back to Hot Adult Contemporary as "Hot 106.3". The change took place at 3PM that day. The last song on "K-Love" was "Mi Peor Error" by Alejandra Guzman, while the first song on "Hot" was "My House" by Flo-Rida. Almost 4 months later, it was noted that KIQE-HD2/K253OR was already using the "Hot" name since 2008. Because it was unnoticed, East Coast Broadcasting, the owner of the station, did not file a lawsuit against Quintana. To avoid any more confusion, Quintana renamed KLVE as simply "106.3 KLVE", keeping the Hot AC format. KLVE gets "MOViN" Since the early 2000s, RB/Quintana and Clear Channel (now iHeartMedia), had been in several altercations about their adjacent radio stations. Clear Channel's KSFT-FM was one channel down of KLVE, at 106.1 FM. Despite both having directional antennas, this did not help. In conclusion, Quintana, now Studio Networks, moved KLVE to a new tower in East Mount Wilson with its new frequency 96.5 FM in May 2019. On May 14th, KLVE flipped to Rhythmic Hot AC and adopted the "MOViN'" brand. The station changed its call sign to KMVA, which was given by KBRZ-FM in Dallas. Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:Radio stations established in 1950 Category:Rhythmic Hot AC radio stations Category:96.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "MOViN" Category:Quintana Media Group